Daphne is Jealous
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: When Cousin Yvonne chases Niles around the wedding, Daphne feels something she had never felt before. My retake on "Beware of Greeks." (just something fast i did.))


Daphne is Jealous

Summary: When Cousin Yvonne chases Niles around the wedding, Daphne feels something she had never felt before. My retake on "Beware of Greeks."

The Cranes and Daphne arrived the wedding for Nikos. The place was decorated beautifully with traditional Greek decoration, and Greek music was blasting throughout the room.

While everyone was getting reacquainted, Daphne stood by until she was introduced. She shook hands and smiled hugely. She especially liked meeting Martin's brother; she had heard a lot about him during the time she spent as his physical therapist.

A particularly busty woman ran up to them, but she didn't look at anyone other than Niles, who looked positively terrified.

"Hello, Yvonne," Niles croaked when she came up to them.

"Hello, Niles," she replied.

So, this was Yvonne, Daphne thought. She remembered Niles talking about her earlier.

Yvonne smiled mischievously and placed a hand on Nile's rear end. He jumped nearly two feet in the air with a yelp.

"Aah, Yvonne!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Niles," she grinned, bringing her face closer to his.

Niles backed away from her and ran away as fast as he could. Yvonne bolted after him, laughing loudly.

Daphne felt something twinge in her heart as she watched them. She knew what the feeling was, but it couldn't be... She couldn't be jealous. She didn't feel that way for Niles, right? She bit her lip and sat down at the table, her heart racing like mad.

Martin and his brother sat next to her.

"Daph, something wrong?" Martin asked.

Daphne looked up at him. "No, no, not at all..."

"Something's wrong. I know it." He always knew.

Daphne nodded slowly. "I think I'm jealous... of Yvonne. It's so strange. I've never felt jealous over Dr. Crane before..." She sighed deeply; this certainly was confusing.

Martin looked at her intently. "Daph, I think you got a thing for Niles. It only took you just now to realize it."

Daphne didn't say anything. She stared at the table, trying to understand this whole thing. She was always attracted to Niles, but she was never in love with him. But, Martin seemed to know what he was talking about. Maybe she was in love with Niles.

She got from the table and nodded at Martin, who smiled at her.

She spotted Niles running into the kitchen, and she knew Yvonne had to be close behind.

"Here we go," Daphne sighed, walking into the kitchen.

She found Niles hiding behind the spice rack.

"Dr. Crane?" She asked softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Yvonne, please!" Niles screamed, only to realize it wasn't Yvonne. "Daphne! What are you doing here?"

Daphne stared at him for a long while. How did she just realize this now? Perhaps she had been in love with him all along.

"D-Daphne?" Niles asked again.

She took a deep breath, took his face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his.

Niles was surprised at first, but slowly he sank into the kiss, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he pulled her closer.

She slowly parted her lips, and he nearly moaned. It was as magical as he dreamt it would be.

Daphne pulled away moments later, face flushed. "I'm sorry," she said at once.

"No, don't be!" He yelled. "Daphne, that was incredible. But... why did you do that? Not that I'm complaining!"

"When... I saw how Yvonne was with you... I got so jealous," she explained. "Dr... Niles, I love you."

His heart skipped a beat as he kissed her softly. "I love you, too, Daphne."

"Really?"

"I've been in love with you ever since we met," he laughed. "Oh, I am so happy right now."

She giggled. "So am I."

"Now... I really think we should keep hiding from Yvonne..." He glanced around before smirking at her. "I think the storage closet is free."

"Ooh, I like the way you think."

Niles took her hand and took her into the closet. Once the door was shut, he clamped his mouth over hers, taking his time exploring every inch of it. And to think he didn't want to come to this wedding. He needed to thank Yvonne someday.


End file.
